Liquid electrophotography printing apparatus includes providing fluid such as liquid toner to fluid applicators such as binary ink developers. The fluid applicators provide charged liquid toner to a latent image on a photoconductive member to form fluid images. The photoconductive member transfers the fluid images onto an image transfer member and/or substrate. Generally, the liquid toner includes charge directors to electrically charge the liquid toner.